The Way I Feel It's Dangerous
by Away From Me
Summary: It's a mixture of hatred and love. Hermione Granger brings a whole new world to Draco Malfoy. He hates everything about her. The way her smile brightens his day, the way her gentle walk can turn him on in seconds, the way she knew all the answers. *abandoned for now*
1. Introduction Draco Malfoy

**Introduction**

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was a spoiled little brat, that's all you really needed to know about him... well that's what most everyone thought. Draco isn't one of those very complicated people to figure out. He's rich, his father has control of everything, he doesn't know the meaning of _no_, and he's a wizard. Oh yeah, the last part may have thrown you off a bit.

Draco has been attending Hogwarts A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was 11 years old. Of course, when he recieved the letter from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and a very gentle man, he was not at all surprised. It was in his blood. Which brings back the idea of Purebloods, Mud-bloods, Traitor-blood, and Tainted-blood (Found in the story The Lioness's Son read it). Draco was raised to believe in only one thing, Purebloods were everything.. anyone else was worthless. The Malfoy's were one of the last remaining families to remain Purebloods only and since there were very few Purebloods, it often meant marrying into the family. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought of even looking at a relative like that. He had an image of him and his cousin together, going into the bedroom.

"Stop it Draco" He said walking through the Malfoy Manor or, to Draco, his home. He was soon to enter his 7th year of Hogwarts. "One more year of Potter, Weasley, and Granger" He mumbled. He was looking at the Slytherin tokens around his house. They were tradition. Every Malfoy entered Slytherin. No question about it. Draco was now 17 and had a very nice figure. He was not to muscular but not to weak. His blue eyes shot an icy feeling into your heart, making you feel as if you could drowned. His hair which now fell into his eyes was a white blonde. Perfect. Just like his life, _perfect._

"Master! Good morning, sir" A house-elf squeeked as it was walking by looking at the ground. Draco smirked and kneeled down, his father would kill him.

"How are you today, Jakob"

"Good sir!" The poor elf squeeked back. Draco saw that the elfs pillow case was slowly falling off him and Draco placed the pillow case back on his shoulder.

"You need to eat more Jakob. Your far to skinny" Draco said.

"DRACO!" Draco mumbled something and stood up, turning around to face the same cold eyes that he had inherited. "_What_, may I ask, where you doing on the floor, talking with a house elf. Have you lost your _mind_?" He sneered. Draco sighed.

"I was just telling him how awful of a job he did on my room" Draco smirked down at the elf. "_Right_, Jakob"

"Master is telling the truth, sir" The tiny elf bowed so low that his long pointy nose touched the ground. Lucious stared at him. The creature had bat-like ears and huge green eyes. The son of Dobby, a house elf, in Lucious Malfoy's description, was a bloody traitor.

"Straighten up you fool, you look so much like your father it disgraces me" Lucious's eyes were hard on Jakob as Jakob quickly rose, but kept his eyes to the ground. "Come Draco, I have something to talk to you about" He swept by Jakob without a word. Draco on the other hand looked back down at Jakob.

"Sorry" He whispered as he walked away. His footsteps echoed after his fathers. Lucious had a strong walk that always warned people of the strength that he pocessed. Draco had also inherited this walk but unlike his father, Draco did not strut at home. For he was no better then his own blood. His father on the other hand, was highly proud of himself and strutted whenever he walked, his long pale nose stuck into the cold breezy air. Draco shook his head and ran a pale hand through his hair. He had very pointed features. The only thing Draco really got from his mother, was keeping his feelings bottled up inside. Unless he was speaking to Harry Potter, or course. Maybe even that traitor Ron Weasley. As for Hermione Granger, she was nothing but a know-it-all and a mudblood.

"Draco I want you to look upon yourself as the only son of a Malfoy" Lucious said.

"Yeah dad, I know. I'm your only son. It's always been that way, _unless you had another affair_" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say to me?" His cold blue eyes stared into his sons identical eyes.

"Nothing.." Draco said. His father raised his eyebrows. Draco sighed and added, "_sir_".

"You know Draco. You look everything like me. We have only one difference.. you, unlike me, have some kind of light in you. _Get rid of it Draco_. You are a Malfoy. Dark Arts and Voldemort are what you require in this life" Lucious stared at his son. Draco challenged his father. He turned and walked away but stopped at the door.

"I will never forget who I am. I am a Malfoy but I will never bow to the man who was defeated by a young boy over four times. I will never call him _Lord_ Voldemort. He is nothing but a failure." Draco stared straight at his father. His fathers eyes hardening. "And I will never give up that hope I still have left in me. I may be a Slytherin but I am also a human-being"


	2. The Kiss on Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1**

**The Kiss on Hogwarts Express**

Draco didn't get away with his back talk to his father. He rolled out of bed and looked into the mirror, he cursed at the bruise on the side of his face. It was in four streaks and as American's would call it, Draco had gotten 'back handed'. Draco flenched as he touched the bruise softly. Then swiftly taking his hand away he mumbled a counter curse and the bruise vanished instantly.

Then he remembered what today was, letting out a long groan. He had to go back to school again. _Another school year of Harry Potter, the great boy-who-lived. Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend and partner in saving people. Then Hermione Granger, the mudblood know it all who stuck her nose in books all the time._ Even thinking about them put Draco into a foul mood. Then he remembered Albus Dumbledore._Great, just great_Draco had always had something against the Headmaster. He was to kind, his rules were not strict enough, and he favored Potter of them all. He turned around abruptly and slamed his chess shut. It was filled with all of his spell books, robes for Slytherin, ink, parchment.. so on and so forth. Draco, of course, knew better then to put his wand away.

His owl stared at him with piercing black eyes. Adrian was a black owl who had one striking silver marked on his eye. From the top lid it sliced down and when Adrian blinked, it met the two marks, looking like a slash on his eye. Adrian was a 3 year old owl, his name meaning_ rich, wealthy, and dark one_. Matching Draco's mind. Draco did have a kind part to him, but he was not placed into Slytherin for nothing.

Most people knew the Malfoy's by there pureblood line. People also believe that their pure blood had turned black itself. They were nasty people, all of them. Conieving, stupid, low down, dirty dogs. Draco smirked, he remembered what Granger had called him in third year before punching him _filthy little cockroach_ and then Ron had told her Draco wasnt worth it while she had her wand pointing straight at his throat while he was hopeless. _I wasnt hopeless _Draco thought. Then he remembered Hermione's fist hitting his face.

"Filthy mudblood" Draco said levitating his belongings. His anger had never subsided to the Golden Trio. All three of them were Gryffindors, brave and loyal. "Loyal my arse" Draco said while walking downstairs. As he set his stuff down from levitating it, he forgot about his momentairy anger at the three Gryffindors. As Draco had been walking down the stairs of the Malfoy Manor, his father had been staring at him, his eyes shooting daggers.

"You know the house elves are suppose to do that Draco" He spat. He was still angry from last night.

"Yes. I know. I just didn't feel like waiting for them" Draco sighed. He set down on the steps and put his chin in his hands as he waited for the limo to pull up. _Muggles.. muggle transportation_. Draco nearly gagged at the thought of it. It was the worse part about going to Hogwarts, besides the trio and Dumbledore.

"The limo awaits your presence, sir" Jakob said bowing to Draco. Draco glared at him and then his heart softened when he remembered how his father treated him. He sighed.

"Whatever" He said loud enough to make his father smirk in happiness and then he lowered his voice "I'll send you food Jakob" Draco whispered. The house elf's eyes met Draco's before he smiled a watery smile. It was sickening. "Don't even get a sincere look on your face"Draco mumbled. Yeahhe hadhis niceness,he knew how to use it. But some thingshe could not stand, and one of those things were tears. It's weakness, and you cannot have a weakness as a Malfoy. It's forbidden.

"Well Jakob, are you going to stand their and cry like a baby or are you going to take Draco's stuff to the limo" Lucious sneered down at the small creature. Jakob's ears went back just as his fathers always use too. _Dobby. He was freed by Potter_. Draco's anger refilled again at the thought of returning to that damn school.

"Why do I have to spend another year with Potter," I asked my father as we walked to the long stretched black limo.

"It's your last year. Stop complaining Draco," Lucious said.

"You'd complain to if you had to be in his presence for a year. Not to mention his traitor friend Weasley and that mudblood Granger" Draco said. His father smiled in pure amusement. Draco was glad to be back on his good side, all though he wanted to smack that smile off his fathers face. For some reason it unnerved him. He leaned back into the soft leather seats as the ride seemed to take hours. _Muggle transportation. I dont see why we just dont reveal that there are such things as wizard and if a muggle objects, their dead._

Draco's heart sank at his own thought, _okay maybe not that harsh_. He couldn't believe how soft he had become since last year. Last year he had 3 classes with Granger and had set next to her in all the classes. Meaning, of course, that they had to work as partners and soon he enjoyed her company, but was very good at not showing this. Giving her glares that she returned. If he ever laughed at a joke she said, he'd stop abruptly and say "not funny" and she'd give him a pissed off glance. Draco then remembered what Hermione looked like. Brown hair that was tossled and curled all down her back, a mess she couldnt tame. Her brown eyes with flecks of red sparkling deeply at him. _Stop it Draco_. He couldn't think of her like that. He shifted in his seat so that his thoughts went to something else. Finally they came to King's Crossing. He went through as always, going to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

After getting his stuff and waving goodbye to his dad, who turned as abruptly as he had came, Draco walked at the barrier, disappearing into the cold brick wall, and appearing back on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Crabbe and Goyle. They looked up and joined him, walking as smug as Draco. Both of them were not good looking at all, they had rat like features. Draco put his things away before climbing onto the train. As always they pushed people aside, moving them out of their way. Until they reached their compartment and sat down. Draco looked at his two best friends.

"I'm Headboy so I'll have to leave soon to go to the Headboy and Headgirl's compartment. Do either of you know who got Headgirl?" Draco asked. His friend glanced at each other with horror sticken faces. Draco knew instantly, "Granger" He mumbled. They both nodded. Draco sighed and shuffled through his pocket to come acorss his golden watch. Adrian had flown to the window and stared out at the horizon. He glanced down at his watch and saw it was time to leave. "Well I'll talk to you two later" He said. "Adrian" He said holding out his arm. The bird flew directly at him and landed perched on Draco's arm. Draco dismissed himself by walking out. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle would sit there like two stupid blokes not saying a word. They were both like talking to the wall.

He came to a compartment that had a tinted window charm onto it. Also a silencing charm was around it. He sighed before walking in, meeting eyes with a brown haired Gryffindor. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore, she had changed, alot. His eyes fell onto her long tans legs and up to her skirt that rested on perfect hips. Then they moved to her blose where you could make out the perfect stomach, his eyes moving to her chest that was at least a C cup. Then to her perfect neck, then her lips that glowed and brought a sense of forbidding to Draco. His eyes moved to her cheek bones, soft and sweet. Then her hair that was no longer curly, but straight. Then his eyes met cold brown eyes. They were beautiful but held hate.

"_Malfoy_" She glared at him.

"Nice to see you too, Granger" Draco spat her name like a desease. Her hands moved to her hips and Draco's eyes caught perfectly manucured fingernails. They shone in the dim light of the room as he walked in, letting Adrian fly to a stoop in the room. Hermione's God forsaken cat, Crookshanks, glared up at Draco as if it had been trained to hate him. Draco hissed at the cat.

"Leave my cat alone, Malfoy" She said, picking up her cat sitting down, the cat orange fur ball curling into a ball.

"Maybe you should teach the cat that it's rude to stare" He said.

"Oh and what about that stupid owl" Hermione said pointing at Adrian who had indeed been staring at Hermione with hate.

"Adrian is not stupid, at least he can pick out a mudblood and know to hate" Draco smirked as he said it and Hermione glared straight at him. Draco was turned on by every single one of her movements, but he retained himself. His eyes fell down her figure again and couldn't help but stare. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his forceful ice blue eyes. "I think, I'm going to go patroll the corridor" He said standing, forcing his eyes away from the girl sitting before him.

"Have at it" She mumbled. Draco smirked at her and wandered into the corridor. Hermione however followed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her, sighing.

"I have to come along. Make sure that you don't deduct points from any Gryffindor's that don't deserve it" Swiftly and fast Draco turned and pressed her body between the wall and his. He stared at her. His eyes taking in every beautfy of her body. Then he became aware of how much he wanted her. Still he kept the smirk that had became known as infamous, across his face.

"And why would I do that, Miss Granger" Draco asked her.

"Be- Because your a Malfoy" She said and her eyes darkened, "_And a Slytherin_. So if you will so kindly take yourself off of me, I would greatly appreciate it" She said through clenched teeth. Before he did as she requested, Draco pressed himself against her. Then he released himself away from her and turned down the corridor. She however followed. "Your a sick wizard"

"Thanks, your a know it all witch" Draco's eyes glanced into compartments as Hermione kept her eyes on him. Draco could feel her eyes slinking down his body. Then he turned and she abruptly made her eyes meet his. "Watch yourself Granger, not me" He smirked. She glared at him.

"And why would I even put myself through the torture of watching you" She asked. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Because deep inside, you know you want me" When he pulled back away from the soft scent of her hair, she stared at him in shock. A playful smirk went across his face, but resisted. He didn't pull her close to him like he wanted too. Instead he walked away. Finally after two hours of patrolling the hallway, they took a break. Sitting down into their compartment. Draco expected her to put a book in her lap and bury her nose into it. Instead Hermione stared straight at him. He didn't break the gaze. But his stopped when she stood up.

Hermione walked toward him and sat next to him. Being loyal to their staring contest, Draco kept his eyes on her, willing himself not to watch her graceful movements or the rise and fall of her chest. Instead he focused on her eyes. Then Hermione spoke.

"Your an asshole, Draco" She said. It turned him on even more that she could insult him at that moment. That's when he moved closer to her.

"And your.." But before he could even get out the rest of his words, she'd pulled him toward her and locked his lips into hers. It was sweet and seductive Her hands trailing along his neck as they fell back into the seat. He was on top of her leading the kiss. The kiss of pure bliss and innocence, it was so right but so wrong at the same time. Draco melted as her lips blazed against his. He pulled closer as if trying to ingulf her inside of him. Then they felt the train start to slow down. They had arrived at Hogwarts. When the train came to a stop, only then, did Draco realize what he was doing. He pulled away and stared at Hermione. Her lips were a bright red from his kiss, a little swollen. He pressed his lips against hers again, but only then did she realize her mistake. She pulled back and stared as Draco climbed off of her. She straightened her robes and Draco mimicked her actions. Draco summoned Adrian as Hermione summoned Crookshanks. They glanced at each other, and with out a word, they made their way to Hogwarts. A place of familiairty. Something they didn't have. Because Draco was battling his heart at the moment, trying to resist kissing the brunette again. He glanced at her and she did the same in turn. They both stopped.

"It never happened" They both said, as Crabbe and Goyle joined Draco, glaring at Hermione. Then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley joined up with her. They looked atDraco and a look of disgust went across their faces.

"I guess we have to get use to you, Ferret" Harry said.

"No. Please don't. Only Granger does" Draco said, his eyes shifting and landing on Hermione. Her gaze met his, and it took all their strength to look away, and keep walking, without glancing back.


	3. A True Slytherin

Chapter 2

A True Slytherin

Draco set down at the Slytherin House table and was soon accompanied by Pansy Parkinson. He rolled his eyes and let out a low sigh, she didn't seem to take notice. He felt her hand press onto his thigh but his only reaction was to let his grey eyes burn into her.. She gave him a innocent smile.. well.. an attempted innocent smile.

"Draco" She cooed, batting her fake eyelashes, "How have you been. I've missed you dreadfully" She said softly. Her voice was very elegant but not as smooth as he would have liked it. Her voice wasn't like Grangers. Draco shook his head, trying to get the idea of his lips meeting hers off of his mind.

"I've been good, Pansy" Draco clearly ignored her stating that she missed him. He had not missed her. Anyone who would have missed her, would definately have to be stupid. Maybe even thicker then Crabbe or Goyle. Even those two gits knew that Pansy was an arrogant flee that would not go away. Pansy, noticing that Draco had taken no notice of seduction in her voice, glared at him.

"You know Draco, for your imformation, I dont do this to every guy. I just find you highly attractive and very wonderful" She gave him a sexy smile. Once again, an attempted sexy smile. Draco shook his head at her.

"Pansy, for your imfornation, I'm taken" Draco said. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise Zaboni, who had clearly been listening, all threw up there eyebrows.

"Really Draco, who is she" Blaise smirked.

"No one that you would know. She's from Drumstrang" Draco lied. "Very clever girl, she has brown hair and very deep brown eyes. Her hair is not to long but definately not short"

"If I didnt know better, you just described Granger" Pansy glared at Draco. His mouth went dry as he realized his discription of the girl. It did fit Hermione perfectly.

"Oh sod off Pansy. Just because Draco doesn't want you to get near him doesn't mean that he has taken a fascination into Mudbloods" Blaise shot back at her. Draco was grateful because his mind had been wandering to the pretty Gryffindor, who was now taking her seat with Harry and Ron.

"Exactly. At least someone at this table has some common sense" Draco said. Pansy glared at him but did not say a word. In fact, she completly ignored him, stood up, and set down next to Jasmine Pesmire, a sixth year. "Thanks for that one Blaise" Draco nodded at him.

"No problem. She's always on top of you, isn't she. So is there really a Drumstrang girl" Blaise whispered.

"No. I just needed to get the wretch off my back" He smirked.

"Brillant Draco, bloody brilliant" Blaise smirked. Draco was about to reply when he had an unnerving feeling that someone was staring at him. He looked up and glanced around the Great Hall. He knew he was not imagining it, Draco could feel there eyes burning into him. His eye adverted to the Gryffindor table and slowly fell upon beautiful brown eyes. Draco nearly kicked himself for even thinking that something about Hermione was beautiful. She seemed surprised that his gaze had found his and soon looked down at her food. Not before Harry had glanced over his shoulder and glared at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Blaise, who was now asking him a question. "So Draco, do you fancy anyone this year" He asked.

"There is someone" Draco said before he could stop himself.

"Really and who might that be?" Blaise smiled.

"Oh Blaise if your really that stupid to ask that question, I dont see why I am talking to you. You know I keep my fascinazations to myself" Draco smirked as if he had come up with the perfect excuse not to tell Blaise that his mind was on a Gryffindor.. and a muggle born at that.

"Ah Draco, you should know by now that I am a true Slytherin, and Slytherin's get what they want. So I will find out who you fancy" He smirked. Draco smirked back before repeating the words he had heard.

"Yes Blaise, Slytherin's get what they want" But somewhere in the back of Draco's mind, he couldnt help but think that this time, there was no possiblity that he could ever get close to Granger. No way at all. Besides sharing a Head Dorm with her. But that was it. The food disappeared off their plates and Draco tiredly made his way to the Head Dorms. His head had a million questions flying threw it but he couldn't focus because he was so tired.

"Password" A beautiful veela with angelic blonde hair smiled at him through green eyes. Oh great, why did Draco always end up having moody portraits to deal with.

"Tides Fall" Draco whispered tiredly. He walked inside and was awoken abruptly by the sight of a brown haired girl, asleep on the sofa. "Granger?" Draco said, in a very dull voice.

"Mmm" She turned her head towards him as her eyes slowly opened. Then she jumped at the sight of him nearly hitting her head on the back of the sofa. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here" She asked.

"In case you forgot, I am Head Boy" Sarcasm spilled from his lips. "Besides, you shouldn't be sleeping out here in the lounge. You should go to bed." Hermione made an attempt to stand but almost fell out of exhaustion. "Do I have to carry you" Draco said playfully.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked, laughing tiredly.

"Granger, what will I do with you" Draco laughed before craddling her in his arms, and taking her into the bedroom. From their he lay her down, his eyes melting into hers. Draco wondered if this was a dream, but when he heard the students rushing above, he somehow knew it wasnt. "Er.. Night Granger" Draco said uncomfortably. It seemed as if Hermione had caught onto who had taken her to bed.

"Why did you just do that for me?" She asked. Draco had to keep an image and so he showed her the true arrogant bastard that everyone thought he was.

"I didn't want to wake up to the sight of a filthy mudblood" Draco glared. Hermione gave a 'hmph' and glared at him before rolling over. He exited her room before cursing at himself, "Smooth move jackarse" He mumbled.


	4. Secrets and Deals

Chapter 3

Secrets and Deals

Draco rolled over on his bed and opened his eyes. Oh yes, I'm at Hogwarts, he reminded himself. Underneath Draco he felt a slippery silk hitting his back that made him give into the bed. He smirked at his satin black sheets. Being the top boy student in his year really paid off. True, Harry Potter was a very good wizard, but him and Ron often slacked on there grades, unlike Draco.

Draco looked at the clock to see it was 7:30am. He had to get to Double Potions in 45 minutes. Great. Draco got up and went into the bathroom that he shared with Granger. She was standing there, in her school uniform combing out her hair. She looked beautiful and the scent of vanilla coconut hit Draco.

"Morning" Draco mumbled, clearly still half way asleep. Hermione side glanced at him and couldnt help but let out a small laugh. "What?"

"No offense, Malfoy, but your looking rather rough today," She smiled. Draco then turned to look at himself in the mirror and small smirk formed on his face. She was right, he looked like he had just been laid 5 times in one night. He shook his head at himself. His hair was in a disarray that no one ever got to see. It went in every direction. His grey eyes still held their tired state, and his pale skin was even paler, showing the effect the night of sleeping had on him. He bent down and put water onto his face. The tired look vanished and his skin look better. Not as pale as it had been.

"Better Granger?" Draco smirked at her.

"Much. But if you dont take a shower, I'm going to kick you out of the Head Dormitory" She laughed.

"Well I would but there's a certain female in the room" He smirked. Hermione blushed before grabbing some of her make up and walked out the of the bathroom, mumbling to herself for being such an idiot. Draco shook his head and began to take off his clothes. He stepped into the shower to only get hit by a stronger scent of vanilla coconut. He shook it from his thoughts as he turned hot water on, letting it stream down his pale skin. Draco let himself fall to the seduction of the water and began running soap over him. Soon he picked up his shampoo, making the smell of Hermione's slip away. The bathroom soon went to a smell of RPM cologne. Draco had always liked the smell and decided to make his own shampoo of it. "I could work at a beauty salon" Draco joked to himself. Finally after a twenty minute shower, Draco heard a knock on the door.

"Draco would you bloody hurry up. We have to go to breakfast together and it starts in ten minutes" Hermione's voice came from the other side. "I swear, your taking longer then me, AND IM A GIRL" Hermione laughed.

"Sod off, Granger. I'm almost done" Draco laughed. "It's okay for you to come in though, if thats what your wondering" He said. The door opened and she looked Draco up and down before shaking her head and leaning against the wall.

"Must you always look so perfect" She asked me.

"Was that a compliment Granger or sarcasm?" Draco asked her a small smile forming on his lips. She shook her head and sighed.

"Your so arrogant"

"Why thank you, I try oh so very hard" He smiled. She laughed and smiled at him. Draco smiled to himself realizing how easy it really was talking to Hermi.. Granger.

"Well you better try harder to perfect yourself! We're gonna be late. It's 3 minutes until 8" She said.

"Fine. Don't get your knickers in a bunch" Draco laughed before throwing his cloak over his shoulder, taking one last glance at his perfect appearance (A/N: I wish I could be in a bathroom with Draco) and then he walked after Hermione out of the dorm.

"Good morning" The veela cooed.

"Morning Josephine" Hermione called back.

"Morning" Draco said. They both walked side by side talking slowly about Double Potions.

"I dont see how you like Professor Snape. He's rude, arrogant, stubborn.." She rambled on and Draco busted up laughing, "What?" She turned facing him.

"You realize what you just said. Professor Snape: Rude, arrogant, stubborn.. have you forgotten who your talking to Granger? I am a Slytherin. He's Head of House for me and I will not be rude to him. But really, aren't all Slytherin's that way?" Draco asked her.

"At times" She mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"I said at times. You see, your usually like that when your around everyone. When me and you are alone, like right now, your usually very civil and very easy to get along with. Which I may add, that we should stay enemies in our friends point of view, Ron and Harry would get so pissed if they found out that part of the Golden Trio was actually enjoying the company of the Slytherin Prince" She smirked at Draco.

"Alright. Deal. We can still throw taunts at each other and be mean, but while were in the Head Dorms, we can be ourselves"

"Deal" She smiled as we shook hands. We walked through the doors of the Great Hall together, teachers eying us to see if were in a fight, and Gryffindor's eying Hermione in an apologizing way, and Draco recieving the same look from Slytherins. "Bye" She whispered very low.

"Later" Draco whispered. Then his usual arrogant mind took place as he sat in front of Blaise.

"How can you stand to have to always come into the Great Hall with her. Head Boy and Head Girl. I feel so sorry for you Draco, you know what all the 1st through 3rd years do. Automatically assume that your boyfriend and girlfriend" Blaise said.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm not going stop jeering at her" Draco said. His eyes then landed on Granger's and she gave him a small glare, almost a playful one, and he returned it, with the infamous Malfoy smirk. Blaise kept talking and all Draco heard out of it was 'the insufferable mudblood bitch'. He had to stop himself from backing Granger up. "Can we not talk about her Blaise, it's bad enough I have to share a dorm with her"

"No problem" Blaise said. "Come on, we better get a move on to Potions, no doubt it will be halarious. I mean come on, Neville Longbottom made it to Snape's N.E.W.T. class." Draco stood and Blaise, Pansy, Jasmine, Crabbe, and Goyle all followed his example. "I swear there like robots arent they" Blaise whispered in Draco's ear about the foursome who were following them.

"Unfortunately" Draco sighed. As they all rounded the corner, they saw a Slytherin 7th year, Ryan Osentery, holding Neville at a point with his wand. Draco stopped, wasn't he suppose to stop things like this. But before Draco could even move, Hermione shoved past him.

"Drop him" She said.

"What's a mudblood like you going to do to make me" He asked.

"Exspellarmious" Hermione yelled. The boys wand flew from his hand and he stared at Hermione. "I said, drop him" She glared at him. Ryan released Neville who thanked Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Snape's voice was heard. Draco turned, God I hate being Head Boy.

"Nothing sir. Granger stopped Longbottom from getting into trouble with Ryan. That's all" Draco smirked to himself. Nice, Draco. Way to be a true Slytherin. Hermione glared at Draco.

"Professor, Ryan here had Neville pressed to the wall holding his wand at Neville's throat. I used the disarming charm you taught us in second year, and that is why I have Ryan's wand. Ryan then dropped Neville because I told him too. Malfoy, told you the truth, but only half of it." She said.

"I did not need the full story Granger" Snape said. Hermione's eyes hardened at him and she stole a glare at Draco, who looked away, a little ashamed. "Now, would you please all enter the classroom" Snape said. Hermione handed Ryan his wand and he sneered at her, and she glared right back. "Draco, a word please" Snape said. Draco waited until all the students were into the room, and as Hermione was walking in Snape's voice drawled, "You to Granger" He said.

"What is it Professor" Draco asked.

"I know both of you are going to want to perform the advada kadevra curse on me once I tell you this" He said. "Because of your positioning in Hogwarts, both of you will be working together. On every assignment in this class"

"Professor! Isn't it enough that we have to share a dorm!" Granger asked.

"Miss Granger, I do not make the rules, I just enforce them" With that Snape swept by them. As Hermione was turning into the room, Draco walked past her whispering.

"Our little secret Granger, I'll highly enjoy working with you" Draco said. He turned his head to meet her eyes as her mouth fell open. Draco smirked at her, "Come on. Don't want to lose points for Gryffindor on the first day, do you?" He asked. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts, following Draco into Potions.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4

The Truth

"Mr. Longbottom, can you do anything right!" Snape sneered while looking over Neville's shoulder. "Potter, why werent you watching him more closely!" Snape's eyes snapped to Harry's, who looked up into his eyes.

"Because once Neville adds this piece, the potion will be correct" Harry eyes hardened, while handing Neville fluxweed. Neville tipped it in while sprinkling before stirring the potion, 8 times to the right, 3 to the left, 5 to the right. The potion gave off a small 'o' sound before turning into the deep red color that it was suppose to be.

"Very well Potter.." Snape looked as if Christmas were to be everyday as he spoke his next few words, "5 points to Gryffyindor" Hermione felt Draco shift next to her as he gave a very disapproving 'hmph'. She turned and smirked at him but Draco kept his eyes down.

"Oh come on Malfoy, for once Snape is being fair" She whispered.

"Hush" Draco said. Just then Snape came by and gave Hermione a very displeasing look. Draco glanced up at him before looking back down at Hermione. She, however, was staring straight at hi, giggling. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" Draco hissed.

"You look cute when your thinking" Hermione smiled. Draco stared at her as if she had just told him that Snape had awarded Gryffindor 100 points and the House Cup. This made Hermione's attempts to cover her laughter, even harder.

"Shut up Granger" Draco growled under his breath. She gave him a scowl, that hid her flirtasious smile.

"WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Snape's scream emitted in the air. Hermione spun around so quick, she almost fell off her chair. Draco on the other hand turned his head slightly to see Weasley looking so pale, he looked as if he'd puke. "Adding Rimestone before borsadilne! That can cause an explosion! One point from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered as Ron stopped himself from adding the explosive substance. Draco turned away rolling his eyes as Hermione slowly turned back. Their potion was simmering. "Now" Snape said. He cast a spell to extinguish our fire. "You two have just made the proper veirstularue potion" He said nodding at Hermione and Draco. "This potion is a stronger potion to make you tell the truth, Miss Granger will ask up to five questions and Mr. Malfoy you will ask up to 5 questions. I want silence" He said turning on Pansy and Jasmine who lowered there eyes. "Proceed" He said.

Draco scooped some of his potion into a glass. "Ladies first" He smirked. Hermione gave him a very deep look before downing the potion. Her eyes went unfocused as she set down. "Miss Granger, how far have you gone with a guy" Draco smiled. The whole class leaned forward.

"You know that answer, Malfoy" Hermione said turning her eyes to him. He understood immediately, he had been the successor. The whole class gave a fatal expression.

"What's your most embarassing moment at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Second year. Making a potion that went horribly wrong transferred me into a cat" Hermione's voice was bored, dull and very unknown. The whole class stiffled their laughter.

Draco reeled his mind for the next question trying to find out what he wanted to ask. Suddenly his eyes lit with knowledge as he smiled at her. "What do you fear of all things" Draco whispered. He saw Hermione shut her eyes and then open them.

"That Voldemort.." People flinched at his name "will return to power again. Killing Harry and Ron. Killing my family. And that you will join his ranks" Hermione said. Draco stared at her, she feared for him? How weird. The rest of the class glanced at each other, and then their gaze went back to Draco.

"What is your worst memory?" Draco asked. He knew he was getting very personal, but he wanted to know all of her secrets.

"When I was with my mother. A man tried to grab me from behind and when he did, I spun on him, but he grabbed her. He held a knife to her neck and told me that she would be dead if I didn't come with him. I volunteered my life. Luckily he did nothing to me, but in that moment I thought that I would never see my mother again. I escaped from there and came back to Hogwarts" Hermione said, her voice distant. Draco stared at her.

"Last question.. who do you fancy?" Draco stood there staring at her. The whole class leaned forward. Professor Snape had a twisted expression on his face. Hermione's lips seperated, something fell to the floor and Draco was the only one to hear her answer.

"You" The whole class groaned and glared at Neville, who had dropped his rememberal.

"Smooth move, Longbottom" Zambini said. Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"You mean she answered it and we missed it!" Pansy shrieked. "Great. Nice one you idiot" Pansy glared at Neville.

"Here" Hermione said staring at Draco, shoving the potion towards him. He gave her a very sorry look before downing the potion. A nasty taste touched Draco's tounge and he longed to puke it back up. Everyone became silent again but to Draco, Hermione was only in focus. "What's your deepest secret, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I never want to become a Death Eater" I heard my voice say. 'Shit! Blaise will kill me!' Hermione took a step back, looking remotely surprised. If Draco could focus on anything but her, he would have heard a hiss from Zambini.

"Why do you hate Harry so much?" Alot of people leaned forward, Draco could hear them. He tried to hold his tounge, but couldnt.

"I don't hate Potter! He's a nice guy but my father thinks that since he negociates with muggle borns and traitors that I should not be very nice to him. If I'm nice to him, I will be punished. So I have no choice but to be a foul egotistical jerk to him, although sometimes Potter can be a stupid self centered Prat!" Draco said. If he could have slapped himself, he would've.

"Why do you hate me so much Draco" Hermione whispered.

"I dont" Was all that came from Draco's mouth. Hermione almost answered the next question, but Draco's small whisper stopped her. "I far from hate you" But Neville moved his chair back as he said it.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Parkinson yelled.

"If you had the choice of being Dumbledore or Voldemort" again, everyone flinched. "which would you choose"

"Dumbledore. At least the man has half a sense" Draco said. 'Good one Draco. Your definately kicked out of Slytherin. Say goodbye to the golden days'.

"Who do you fancy and why?" Hermione said.

Draco uttered her name "you" but Ron had dropped his pencil right as he said it.

"WEASLEY!" Screamed Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Draco continued with the question.

"... the only one who can see the real me" Was his answer finished. Then he snapped out of his trance. Blaise was glowering at him.

"Dumbledore! Not a Death Eater!" He hissed. Draco looked at Hermione, who turned and walked out of the room. He swept up his books and followed, no longer listening to Blaise.


	6. Addiction

Chapter 5

Addiction

"What the bloody hell are you thinking" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and she turned to him, a glare in her eyes.

"What am I thinking Malfoy! Me! You act as if you didn't embarass me first" Hermione spat at him.

"I didnt embarass you..." Then Draco saw the look on her face. "Okay fine I did but come on if the Slytherin's knew... why did you have to bring me becoming a Death Eater into it!" Draco's voice was heavy and he seemed about to kill.

"Curiosity" Hermione said blankly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Granger" Draco mumbled.

"Why yes, I believe it did.. but the last time I looked in the mirror, I was not a cat" Hermione said, setting her figure and her stance, her deep brown eyes burning into his grey eyes, her jaw set.

"Hmm. Apparently you didnt look hard enough in the mirror in second year" Draco hissed.

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed.

"What" Draco said keeping a bewildered look across his face. A small smirk was itching to crawl onto his lips. He loved this and he realized how much he missed jeering at her. Her eyes were on fire as she glared at him with the utmost dislike. The whole time, they were walking to the Heads Common Room.

"You insenstive jerk. You dont know what kind of misery that was and you will never.. tides fall" Hermione yelled at the veela as she leaned forward to figure out the arguement. She frowned before opening the photograph, her eyes a little red. "understand what I went through." Hermione said this as if she didnt even say the password. "Besides, your a complete prat" Hermione dropped her books and glared at him openly.

"Really. I'm a jerk. Okay. I'm a prat as well. I'm insenstive. Really shouldnt bottle up your feelings like that Hermione" Draco said looking at her. He gave her a soft looked that softened her glare but she remained mad.

"You.. are... insufferable" Hermione mumbled.

"Last I knew, Snape called you the insufferable one" Draco said. He could have cursed at himself right after he said it, but didnt have enough time as Hermione's wand snapped up to his neck and he took a step back.

"Oddly familiar, isnt it" She whispered venemously. "Third year, your eyes pleading, begging me not to do anything. Your whimpers" Her voice was so low that Draco couldnt even distinguish that it was Hermione. His heart raced, something about the way she looked at him with anger in her eyes, the way her chin was tilted, and the way her face was set, gave him a flicker of lust. This time Draco stopped himself from even whimpering. His eyes just stayed on hers. "You have no business looking through my past and you have no business knowing personal memories and secrets"

"And you have no business to know who I am" Draco said with an air of distaste. Despite himself, he couldnt help but find the situation heating. A small smirk ran across his lips.

"What the bloody hell are you smirking at" Hermione said lowering her wand for a second. A second to many.

At this action, Draco pulled her right in front of him. She let out a small gasp as Draco's cold lips hit hers. His mind raced to think about what he was doing. He remembered the night on the Hogwarts Express, how Hermione had been the one to grab him. That was only last night. Her tounge met him lips, pleading for entrance, and soon he let her. Draco searched every corner of her mouth, pulling her closer to him. His hands ran over her figure and was surprised that she let him touch her in places they had never thought there skin would come in contact of on one another. Soon Draco had backed her down to the couch and was on top of her again. He found this position his favorite with her. She let a small moan from her throat and pulled him closer. He felt himself become excited. His blood rushing to one place. Hermione gasped as she felt him against her and pulled him more hungerily into the kiss. It seemed they were addicted to it now. Draco couldnt help but feel as if he had accomplished a goal that no one else could. His heart raced. He shut his eyes and stopped watching her, just feeling her. When she reached up to loosen Draco's tie, he leaned back.

"Hermione" He said. His lips were swollen and he could tell. They must have been kissing for a good 10 minutes. He stared at her as she breathed deep and he watched the rise and fall of her chest. Hermione Granger shut her eyes and Draco stared down at her. She was a mudblood. He was a pureblood. His father would have killed him for looking at her like that, with such desire. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and Draco's heart stopped.

"Wow" She whispered. Draco stared down at her. Calculating his next move. Then he smirked at her, lifting himself off her. She sat up and then stood, a good 4 inches shorter.

"We can't keep doing this" Was all Draco could say.

".. but if we dont Draco.." She trailed off. She didnt have to finish though as Draco thought about it. If they didnt let out there lust for each other, they would for sure go crazy. In the end they might even kiss in front of everyone, causing an uproar that they would pay for. On the other hand if they did carry through there routines, Draco may fall in love with her.

"No Hermione. I cant" He said. His heart broke when he said it and she glared him.

"Draco.. I let your lips touch mine. I let your hands wander. This was your last chance and its gone. Nothing will happen between us now" She walked away and slammed her door. Draco set down, now she did something that he couldnt live with, he wanted something.. but he couldnt have it.


	7. Too Far Gone

Hermione was very true to her word. The next morning when Draco woke up and rolled lazily out of bed, he hoped that last nights events were not going to be as bad as he thought. Well they weren't as bad as he thought, they were far worse. He walked into the bathroom where Hermione was finishing applying her lip gloss. She was standing in just a bath towel and Draco's throat suddenly went completely dry. He tried to swallow but couldn't. His eyes traveled right up her legs, all the way to her mid-thighs and he caught his breath. Hermione looked over at him, giving him a look that said to well what she was thinking. But being Hermione Granger, she had to voice her thoughts.

"I'll be out of here in a second, so if you would please tear your eyes off of me and exit the room for five bloody minutes I will be done. Then the bathroom will be yours, until then you have no business in here Malfoy" Hermione's eyes never left the mirror and she never stopped working on her make up.

"Back to our surnames then? Hermione listen about last night..."

"People make mistakes... right" Hermione smiled at him. Draco stopped and thought for a split second she was going to lighten up on him, again, his thinking was really off track that morning. "I mean, I must have been intoxicated to even kiss you" Hermione laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes, _fine, done being nice then, you bitch._

"Intoxicated by my very presence. It's okay though, it's understandable, I mean, a mudblood being interested in a pureblood, if I was in your place, not that I would ever have such filthy blood running through me, I would have gone for a pureblood too. Because as we both know, only purebloods are true wizards" Draco smiled lazily as he crossed the room and turned on the shower. "Five minutes is up gryffindor, get the fuck out of my bathroom"

"Rot in hell" Hermione whispered, she grabbed her things and walked to her room.

Draco stepped into the shower after stripping and relaxed his muscles to the water. He sighed contently and shut his eyes. His mind however wandered to Hermione. What was her problem anyway, she herself knew that they couldnt be together. For them to even start kissing each other or fancing each other was a complete sign of idiocy. They'd both gone mad. He sighed as he began to soap his body. Then again, it was understandable. The electricity between the two of them was more then he himself could handle. He was actually afraid of falling in love with her. A mudblood, a person he was sworn against the very day that he took his first breath. Draco sighed, throwing a towel around his waist and stepping from the shower, he stepped out and was met by Hermione leaning over the sink grabbing a bag. Draco crossed his arms.

"Don't understand the terms of get the fuck out, do we"

"Shut up. Just getting something out of your way, you royal bastard." Hermione gave him a sweet smile with a hint of malice behind it. His heart melted at once but his eyes shielded against it. Y_our heart is your weakness_ thats what Draco's dad had always reminded him. So Draco did exactly the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Hermione's hand, put it behind her back, and pressed his lower body against her.

"Finally learning your place I see" Draco smiled at her and as she glared up at him. She looked away and then looked back at him, and spit on his face. He let go of her in disgust, wiping his face. "You disgusting wench"

"Never, ever, touch me" Hermione's eyes were on fire and Draco was about to retaliate when he thought of what she had said during potions. Her worst memory. Draco's eyes softened and Hermiones eyes showed true confusion as she stared at him. He sighed, looking away.

"Please accept my apology, we need to run though, or we'll be late for breakfast" Draco whispered. Hermione stared at him.

"About time you learned manners" She hissed and walked away. Draco stopped and looked behind him. What the bloody hell. Weren't Gryffindors suppose to be peace makers. He looked at himself in the mirror as he reached for his clothes and dressed. He threw an eyebrow up at his reflection.

"Snap out of it, for the love of merlin, she's your worst enemies best friend" Draco then threw on his Slytherin crest and pinned on his Head Boy badge. Suddenly, his personality took a swing and he became the Slytherin he was known for. He walked down the stairs and saw Hermione, tapping her foot, looking at her wizarding time teller.

"Honestly, worse then a women Malfoy"

"Ah yes, but I do look very handsome every day"

"In your fucking dreams" Hermione mumbled. Draco's perfectly elegant eyebrow shot into the air with a slight bit of laughter. Hermione looked at him "What"

"Your vocabulary Hermione, beautiful, not very lady like though. Your bitch for a mother must be so damn proud" Hermione stopped and stared at him. He turned and smirked. He took a small step away, opening his arms and pointing to himself. "You want the asshole, the slytherin, the coneiving bastard my father taught me to be" Draco hissed at her. He pointed at his Slytherin crest "The hat chose this house for a reason, Granger. It's not because I'm all soft and cuddly on the inside. You had your choice between civil, and asshole. And you chose my most pleasant side" Draco smirked. Hermione crossed her arms while walking beside him.

"I dont care what you say Draco Malfoy, I'll always remember exactly the way you looked at me" Hermione's eyes lit up and Draco took a slight step back. He almost started to smile but caught himself.

"Remember it, cherish it, because I'll never look at you that way again, love" Draco purred next to her.

"Of course, it's just the way you look at me in the morning, your eyes hot all over me, _love_ " She smiled such a beautiful smile and walked right past him straight through the doors to the Gryffindor table. Draco stopped for a second and then began walking to the Slytherin table, he heard a first year whispering.

"Draco Malfoy that is, and that filth is Hermione Granger, she's hot but she's muggleborn, they're all bloody rumors, he would never shame his family like that, not in a million years would he go for a mudblood, no matter how tasty she appeared" Draco narrowed his eyes at the first year and walked up behind him.

"Dennis Lakseford, I dare say" Draco whispered, The first years eyes became wide as Draco talked to him. "You sure seem to know alot about me, and no matter what the Head Girl's lineage is, you must respect her, otherwise you'll lose points for Slytherin if a teacher hears you. Keep your comments for the Slytherin Common Room, shall we"

"Yes sir" Dennis whimpered. Draco smirked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" He glared. He sauntered away and set down, as Blaise looked down at his plate. "Still peeved"

"Dumbledore, over the Lord. Have you lost your mind Draco. And I heard you, I heard what you said Draco. Who you fancy. A filthy bitch like her... your lucky I wont tell. I dont know why, but our friendship still stands and I wont throw you to the dogs but if you are thinking about following your feelings Draco, may Voldemort kill you himself." Blaise hissed at him.

"Don't worry about that mate, she hates my every characteristic, remember" Draco smiled at Blaise, almost a heartbroken smile and Blaise seemed to feel a bit sorry for his cruelness.

"Draco, she is muggleborn, your father would kill her and you in an instant" Blaise whispered.

"Thank you for that Blaise but maybe we should talk in more confined areas on such matters of importance" Draco hissed, glancing towards the usual group. Blaise nodded and stood. Draco sighed and followed pursuit, as they began to walk, Draco looked over his shoulder. "Where are you going"

"History of Magic, have different class" Goyle responded. Draco threw up an eyebrow and smirked.

"Enjoy" Draco and Blaise fell in step walking for the first time without a crowd behind them. "She's beautiful" Draco finally whispered

"Mate your heart is in the right place.. but your head..." Blaise shook his head. "think of the girl, no one would hesitate to kill her, or use her as bait, she's best friends with saint Potter."

"This fact I am harshly aware of" Draco hissed as they made their way to Advanced Magical Creatures. "And now we have class with that oaf, and with the Golden Trio, I do miss fucking with Potter though" Draco smirked.

"Glad to see your not all soft mate"

"Never Blaise" Draco smiled and then came within hearing range of the trio

"He said WHAT to you" Draco rolled his eyes when he heard Ron.

"It's no big deal Ron, really, Harry dont you dare start something with him" Hermione hissed. Draco smirked, fun, they're already pissed.

"Ah, if it isn't Potter and his best friend. Tell me Potter, when are you and Weasel getting married?" Draco smirked.

"Sod off" Ron said.

"No thanks, rather bored, I mean we do have to listen to this oaf for over an hour.."

"Hagrid, is my friend, Malfoy. And your Head Boy, don't forget YOUR place" Hermione said jumping to her feet. Draco rolled his eyes because she had a point but he stopped and smiled.

"Granger, don't forget, you need to meet me early in the common room, I do have so many... things to share with you" Draco made a distinct point of sizing her up with his eyes. Ron made to jump at him as Harry grabbed him.

"Whatever your thinking Malfoy, it'd be wise to rethink" Harry said.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but then again, your always involved in things that do not involve you." Draco smirked.

"Go save someone Potter, that's what your good for but oh yeah, that's right, you couldnt even save Diggory" Blaise laughed. Hermione gasped and Ron's mouth fell open while Harry stopped and looked down for a second. Draco bit his tounge, he couldnt say anything to this, not about Diggory. "What, can't speak Potter"

"Blaise, come on, class is starting, he obviously has no comeback" Draco laughed but it was fake as he pulled Blaise away. "Not cool Blaise, bring Cedric into it. Jesus, are you trying to get me in trouble for fighting"

"Good God Draco listen to yourself. What's this girl done to you. Sticking up for Potter?"

"Hell no. I'm just saying Diggory shouldnt be brought into it. It effects her too and I have to hear her bitch later"

"Draco... she's never gonna be yours" Blaise whispered touching Draco's shoulder. Draco pulled away hard.

"Wasn't it you who said Slytherin's get everything they want" Draco smiled at Blaise who opened his mouth, sighed, and got quiet again. Draco shut his eyes, he was too far gone for his own good.


End file.
